Ciel and Sebastian go to an Angelspit Concert
by The Amazing Fetus
Summary: The Earl and his sarcastic sue butler are sent to observe a concert straight from the depths of hell itself! Well, no, Australia. The mad melodies will get stuck right in your head. Get ready for the Angelspit virus?


Ciel and Sebastian go to an Angelspit Concert.

_Parts of this will only be funny if you're an Angelspit fan. I shall assume that is all of you because a world without Angelspit is a very sad world indeed. If you have not listened to Angelspit as of now, I beckon you to do so, but the only song you need to really get the reference on is 'Devilicious'. Now for all you Angelspit fans out there, feel free to crank it up while reading this. I promise it'll will work. _

How did they land up here? Ciel most certainly did not want to go to this 'concert of noise', claiming that the noise would give him a headache. However, the Queen gets what the Queen wants and if Ciel didn't put the lotion in the basket (do what she asked correctly) he'd get the hose (a heavy fine) again. The band was something from Australia, or 'the prison' as Ciel preferred to describe it. Sebastian had been to Australia before, but only once and that was a few hundred years ago.

The demon was not sure what Ciel's problem with this new-fangled electronic music was, they've had shows like that hundreds of year before humans ever did in hell. Then again, the technology available in hell was about 250 years ahead of what they had on earth. In fact, the demon was actually quite happy to chaperone Ciel for the concert. He had always wondered how skilled humans would be at operating synthesizers and amplifiers with their inferior hearing and dexterity.

Ciel was miffed as per usual. The concert hadn't even started yet, and they were standing out in front of the venue at nine o' clock at night in the freezing cold. After much research, the butler had noticed that the average attire worn by fans of these artists was…. Certainly not normal Victorian attire. The butler dressed himself as he would have if he were still living back in the center of the earth. The only reason Ciel actually consented to the idea of walking around next to a man in a skin tight leather cat suit with a red waist cincher, red boots and various red buckles decorated along the sleeves and pant legs was because Ciel wasn't dressed all that differently himself. Of course Nina had made a quick house call to fit Ciel a pair of extra short shorts, a new PVC bustle skirt and removed the sleeves of one of his favorite shirts. The tailor didn't mind making such out of ordinary clothes. Ciel was her favorite little boy to work with, she would even put up with 'Mr. Stiff' if it meant that she could design more clothes for him to wear. Truth is, she was actually shocked to see him wear something so fashionable for once.

"It's bloody freezing, just when the hell is this venue going to open?!" Ciel asked, crossing his arms over to keep his upper arms and chest warm. It didn't help much, he was still shivering.

"Would you like me to cuddle up closer to you, then?" Sebastian teased. He was used to being so cold. A normal day in England to him is like what would happen if you stood outside naked at the South Pole.

"Fuck off." Ciel growled at the smiling demon who pinched his cheek.

"Manners, young Master."

At last, the venue had opened his doors, and Ciel and Sebastian were among the first to get inside, they took their place right in front of the stage. The two large X shaped lighting tubes were set on either side of the stage with a large synth in the center. The larger synch had a window on it which red flashing LED displays were shown in the shape of a medical cross. The stage remained empty for thirty seconds, the crowd going wild cheering out 'Angelspit! Angelspit!'. A man with a very strange spiky cyber hawk and a woman wearing pink and black latex stepped on stage.

"What the fuck is this?" Ciel asked, shocked and appalled by the woman's outfit. Why, it is to rival even Grell's state-of-the-art leg bearing techniques.

"That little woman is dressed like a trollop." He finally said, barely able to say a word audible above the mass of people surrounding him.

"Good evening, everyone! We're Zoog and Destroy-X of Angelspit!" the man said into his microphone in a cheerful manner with a strong Australian accent.

"That man has hair like a unicorn.. Fix it, Sebastian." Ciel said again. His grasp on alternative fashion included but was not limited to; astonishment, embarrassment, mockery, ignorance, nocturnal-emissions and a small part of him wanting to look like that too. Sebastian's grasp on alternative fashion was as such; "What kind of alternative is this? I have that same pair of boots at my house."

The first track that started to play was 100%, a true crowd pleaser. The audience got a little quiet as the song started to play. Ciel couldn't get into it. He felt like an idiot standing there amongst a bunch of weird people in his skin baring clothing. Also he could just feel a headache coming on. Sebastian on the other hand, had to admit that this group was pretty awesome for a human group. The songs were quite contagious and the lyrics were written with a good mix of meaning and aesthetics. Even an elitist electro-lovin' demon had to give these two a serious thumbs up.

After the show, Ciel was even angrier than he was standing outside in cold and Sebastian had convinced Ciel to let him check out the merchandise booth. With his weekly allowance that always built up because Sebastian rarely spent money, the demon bought a t-shirt, a pen in the shape of a blood-filled filled syringe and three CD's. Ciel didn't care, as long as the demon kept his annoying, loud music to himself and didn't corrupt the staff or visitors with it.

The next few days were filled with even more annoying music. No, Ciel was not being asked to go to a concert for absolutely no reason other than to test the boy's loyalty to the crown. No, the true cause of the maddening melodies was his butler's love for singing while he worked. In the library, Sebastian was dusting books with a feather duster while Ciel was across the room working on his math homework at a table. All Ciel could hear was _'If you're needin' a villain, baby I'm your blonde'_ being sung in the library. Weren't libraries supposed to be…QUIET?!

It sounded like a melody ripped straight from the depths. A low voice, accented by the occasional growl, part soothing part menacing. Sounded like a hell-siren trying to sink a steel goddamn battleship with a u-boat. Day and night. No matter where Ciel went, _'evil, evil, evil, evil…. I need a villain, uh-huh'_ followed him around, and sung him to an angry sleep. It invaded his mind. He just couldn't get the tunes out of his fucking head and it was driving him insane.

"Let's a make a myth out of you, let's keep a souvenir like your tattoo…" Sebastian was stalking Ciel around the house in-between doing everyone else's chores, whispering the lyrics right into his ear.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, SEBASTIAN! I HAVE NO TATOOS!" Ciel screeched at him like a very angry little girl, he even slapped him in the face…. like a girl. Sebastian laughed at him; he found it just downright adorable every time Ciel hit him.

"I shall imagine that pretty little seal on your eye is a form of tattoo art, is it not?" he asked, but it was another rhetorical question that Ciel hated. He hated it even more because the demon was always right and that pissed him off exponentially. The little British emo kid sighed and walked into his office, closing the door behind him. Soon enough, Sebastian was back with his mid-afternoon snack. It was a small cake pink cake with white icing decorations and a strawberry decorating the top. On the cake, as Ciel noticed and got angry, there was red icing with the words: "Tonight's menu covers a multitude of sin."

It was time for dinner, and Ciel was somewhat surprised when Sebastian didn't serve him anything that could be connected to anything 'sinful' and went for something more age-appropriate. Which was good, because the last time Sebastian incorporated sin into the daily menu Ciel found his butler taped to his office chair, covered from neck to midthigh in edible body tape. Apparently it was supposed to 'cheer him up after the accident'. How he even managed that one without needing help was beyond knowledge. When Sebastian lifted the metal dome covering Ciel's dinner, it uncovered a rather nice piece of salmon cooked in maple syrup, something Ciel was quite fond of.

"Remember Master," Sebastian started, smiling coyly. "Don't think with your head, think with your meat." He sung out. Ciel had listened to him sing that song so many times he could finish the line in his head. _'I like to get naked before I eat.'_ Ciel sighed and ate his dinner while thinking up all the little ways he could get back at Sebastian for being a truly shameless and perverted creature.


End file.
